Shiver
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Chronicles of Rain I: Shounen ai: Athrun x Kira] One running in the rain. One with an umbrella. What could happen between them?


**Shiver**

**A/N: **Why aren't there more stories about Athrun x Kira! I'm going through withdrawal lol. People, pick up those thinking caps of yours and write more about that couple –smiles- (Boy, can I be demanding…)

**Note: **This does not follow the end of Gundam SEED and will not mingle with G-SEED Destiny. So there is AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED.

* * *

_"Why can't the weather make up its mind?" _scorned Kira fretfully as he dashed down the street. _"One minute it's sunny and the next, it brings buckets full of rain on top of your head."_

Sighing, Kira picked up his pace as he hurdled over a fence. He had ran across a whole park and several blocks already and pausing in the rain wasn't much of an option - not an ideal one in any case. Taking a few minutes to glance down at his clothes, he found them to be soaked through with moisture.

_"Good thing it's only rain. Rain won't ruin these clothes…hopefully," _Kira prayed quietly in his head and hoped fervently that Cagalli wouldn't kill him when he was in the process of explaining why his clothes were in such a dreadful state.

Kira had just come out of his interview at a technology school. Wearing a white shirt and a pair of formal slacks, he had forgotten to put on a jacket before running out the door this morning. That was the price he had to pay for waking up late. Sadly, that wasn't the end to his endeavors as the manila _paper_ bag that he was currently holding, carrying all the important documents of his work, was becoming wet. Clutching onto the bag close to his chest with water occasionally dripping down off his chin and landing onto the paper, he tried his best to shield it from the weather. It wasn't helping.

_"At this rate, I won't be the only thing soaked through," _thought Kira sadly. He had worked hard on those papers and to let them go to waste like this wasn't worth it.

Continuing his mad dash across the city, he did pause to wonder why he didn't take the public bus a while back. That was when he remembered that Cagalli drove him to the school this morning since his car broke down earlier last week; not to mention, he didn't have time to retrieve his wallet from his jacket too. What bad luck.

_"Damn…!" _cursed Kira as the thick sheets of rain sliced through the sky, making it hard to see. He kept plundering into the deep puddles and some of the wet mud had drifted into his shoes. He grimaced when he felt the slimy substance slide against his leg but dismissed it quickly.

...He did try to wait out the rain a few hours ago, but seeing that it wasn't going to end any time soon, he decided to run for it. Kira knew it might have been a silly idea to most people, but with Lacus' dinner party tonight, he couldn't afford to be late...

In a headlong gait, Kira kept running. He was thankful that there were no people in the streets, but of course, most people were smart and taking refuge from the rain. To keep his own spirits up, Kira forced himself to repeat that it could have been worse. _It could have been worse._

It was during one of these long droning chants in his head that he crashed against someone at the corner of the next block. He skidded backwards from the sheer force and ungracefully fell into a puddle. The documents he was holding flew out of his grasp and landed on to the sidewalk.

"Oww...Hell…"

Wincing as he picked himself up, he glanced at the person he accidentally crashed into and saw a familiar mop of dark azure hair. And as if to confirm that it really was his best friend, Athrun got up wobbly, picking up his fallen umbrella at the same time, and turned around to face Kira.

Kira cringed and apologized, "I'm so sorry Athrun! I didn't see you around that corner and I didn't mean to crash into you and-"

"It's okay Kira. Calm down," chuckled Athrun but he soon stopped and raised an eyebrow at Kira's clothing.

Feeling Athrun's emerald eyes probing his rather _exposed_ figure, Kira blinked and looked away, a faint rouge lighting his cheeks. His eyes drifted across the ground until it landed on a soggy, cream-coloured folder…

"Oh _crap_!"

Startled out of his gaze, Athrun looked up at the panicked expression on Kira's face as he dove forward to pick up his precious documents. "What's the matter?"

Kira bit his lower lip and frowned in disappointment, "My documents are ruined."

"Oh?" Athrun thought for a bit and then his eyes lit up, "Oh yes, you had that interview today didn't you? At that prestigious tech. school? Cagalli told me about it this morning."

Ignoring the sudden pang of jealousy at the mention of Cagalli from Athrun, Kira nodded and smiled. "I think I did okay during the interviews." His eyes flickered towards the wet documents. "Damn it...I didn't want these papers destroyed."

Athrun shook his head in amusement, "I'm sure you had back-up copies." Noting the darkening expression on Kira's face, he took that as a 'no'. "And besides, even if you didn't, I'm sure you can just as easily redo them."

Nodding in defeat, Kira mumbled disappointedly, "Yea, I guess so…" Kira went to the nearest trash can and promptly threw the ruined papers into it.

The rain fell steadily from the grey sky above; the water was soaking everything it landed on. Athrun was now accompanying Kira back to his apartment.

"Uhhh…you don't have to walk with me if you don't want to you know," spoke Kira as he gazed at Athrun out of the corner of his eyes.

Sending him a side-long smirk, Athrun replied, "I was going to your house before you crashed into me and here…" Athrun thrusted his small umbrella in front of Kira's face and Kira looked at him questioningly. "You're soaked Kira. Take it or else you'll get sick."

A look of incredulity passed his face and Kira shook his head, "What's the point of taking it now when I'm practically drenched from head to toe?" Kira chuckled and continued, "You should just keep it. Besides, I _am_ a coordinator and I can't get sick that easily, right?"

Athrun looked dubious and spoke, "Well even so, there is no point taking a chance Kira. The rain is cold and it's also a bit windy today. You should just take the umbrella. I don't want you catching your death flu." And in emphasis, Athrun pushed the handle into Kira's hand, forcing him to hold it.

The azure-haired veteran nodded in satisfaction, "There."

Kira's frustrated frown melted into a smile, knowing that Athrun just sacrificed his well-being for him. Sighing at Athrun's stubbornness, he knew that he wouldn't take back his umbrella unless he persisted. Glancing at his semi-transparent shirt, Kira sighed yet again as the water dripped from his hair and trailed all the way down his nose. Like he said, it was futile to keep dry now when he was already so wet. Determined to at least not let his friend become drenched like him, Kira moved slightly closer to Athrun and held the umbrella over his head.

**(POV Switched.)**

Athrun had crossed his arms after losing his umbrella to his companion, letting the rain pelt down against his figure. He looked at Kira and saw his misty expression. Shaking his head once spotting his friend daydreaming, Athrun took some time to glance at Kira's profile once more and study it carefully. Athrun found that he rather liked Kira's hair sticking on his face with a faint hue of peach on the fine skin. And the exposed neck gave Athrun the impulse to jump on top of Kira and lick and nuzzle the moisture away. The now body-hugging clothing made Athrun yearn to touch the fabric and run his hand gently across the boy's waist...

He dropped his head and studied the ground trying to hide the faint blush that made an appearance once he realized what he was doing. He was, to put it crudely, checking out Kira. _"What the hell are you thinking Zala! He may be your crush but he's also your best friend..." _

With his eyes closed, he placed his face upwards, waiting for the cold rain to run down his face but when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes and saw his own umbrella over his head. He scowled at the other male and protested, "What the - Kira…I wanted you to take the umbrella so that you wouldn't become sick!"

Kira merely shook his head and spoke, "Sure, but what if you get sick, Athrun? I'd rather it be me ill than you." Smiling, Kira continued when he saw Athrun about to counter his statement, "Stop being so stubborn and just listen to me for once. I'll be fine."

Athrun grumbled slightly, and he took the umbrella resentfully. _"Too bad the umbrella's too small for two people."_

Smiling, Kira was obviously pleased that he got Athrun back underneath the umbrella. However, it left him exposed to the elements once more and he couldn't help but shudder slightly as the wind whipped around him.

Athrun, being that keen eyed observer he is, noticed and scowled at his friend, "I'm telling you Kira…"

"I'm fine," came the response.

Sighing, knowing that the conversation was going nowhere, the green-eyed coordinator spoke, "It's obvious that you're cold. You're practically shivering now!"

"No I'm not…"

Athrun stopped in his steps and fixed Kira with a steely look. Kira halted a few seconds later, noticing that his friend had ceased walking, and so he turned around to face him.

"Ummm why did you stop...?"

Frowning slightly, Athrun spoke softly, "I'll prove it to you that you're cold. Give me your hand."

Hands shaking slightly, Kira's damp hand was seized by Athrun's and Athrun could see Kira melt into the new warmth. Kira was as cold as marble.

Athrun just smirked victoriously as Kira looked away, a blush forming. "Fine. You win." Kira sneezed right after he said that and he sniffled slightly.

"Oh Kira…" Athrun took up his courage, knowing that the worst Kira could do was punch him unconscious, and grabbed Kira by the arm, effectively dragging him underneath the small umbrella with him. "There, no more quarreling. Now we're both out of the rain."

Kira closed his mouth and his face turned crimson, _"...Doesn't he notice how…wrong…our positions are?! Especially in public..."  
_

The violet-eyed youth was practically riding on the other's right thigh with his whole body leaning against Athrun's chest. Athrun had a protective embrace on the boy with his right arm while his left was preoccupied on holding the umbrella above them both.

In Kira's mind, he was foully cursing at his body's reaction when he was in such close proximity to Athrun and he couldn't help but look down at the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting.

Athrun smiled, figuring that Kira was not going to scold him for his bold move but actually cooperate with his plan. They finally walked on at a slower pace with Athrun leading before Kira raised his eyes to stare at Athrun. Feeling that he was being watched, Athrun looked down at Kira, "Yes?"

Kira flushed a bit and mumbled, "I'm sorry for getting you wet as well Athrun."

Athrun gazed at his own shirt and jacket and shook his head, an amused smile on his face, "Its okay. You should be more worried about yourself."

Smiling at the genuine concern Athrun was showing him again, Kira, distracted for a few moments, suddenly tripped. He closed his eyes, waiting for an impact, but instead he felt himself get caught by Athrun at the last moment. He could hear Athrun's voice against his ear, "You should be more careful."

Kira sighed and looked at the ground again after Athrun pulled him up, "I'm sorry for being such a bother as well…"

Instead of responding to his statement, he spoke in an amused tone, "You know, it is safe to support yourself on me."

Timidly while blushing madly, Kira encircled his arms around Athrun's waist and lent against it, savoring the heat emitted off of him.

Silence had filled between the two, save for the raindrops that fell around them. Kira was beginning to feel the lull of sleep clawing its way into his mind. The warmth encircling his physical being made him drowsier by the second. With his chin resting against Athrun's chest, he could clearly hear him reply quietly to his apology earlier.

"…You're never a bother Kira…"

Kira smiled and drifted into his dreams right against Athrun…_"Guess it wasn't such bad luck that I was caught in this storm…"_

* * *

**End - For now?**

Ugh I'm such a hopeless romantic. Though, I actually might make a short sequel to this…

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Spyrit


End file.
